Wolf Boys Preference
by Ayanna Davis
Summary: Twilights Wolf Preferences of: Jacob Black Embry Call Sam Uley Jarod Cameron Paul Lohote Quil Ateara
1. How you meet

**Sam-** You meet Sam when you went to came to La push to visit your Cousin Leah and Seth and your Aunt and Uncle Sue and Harry Clearwater for the Christmas. The first time Leah introduced him to you,you knew there was something different about him.

 **Jacob** -You knew Jacob when you,your sister and him were kids but that was before your mother dragged you and your sister away from your father. When you and your sister came back to spend time with you father again you saw him with his father and you thought he was the most Handsomest Guy in the world.

 **Quil-** You meet Quil when you were little. You were at the Black's House playing with Jacob when he and his family pulled up in there care to the house. Quil's mother told him to play with you and Jake and since than all three of you'll hung out everyday.

 **Paul-** You meet Paul at the Sheriff's Station. Your and your dad had just move into town and your Dad got the job as the new Sheriff. You were waiting for your dad because he had forgotten to pack his some lunch. You had wiped him something up to eat. As your father came into the station you saw Paul being dragged into the station with handcuffs on. Your eyes connected with his eyes. You two were staring at each other until he was no longer in view.

 **Jarod-** You and Jarod meet at school. It was your first day and you were running late to class. The only seat left was the desk next to him. When school ended you two started talking and Hanging out.

 **Embry-** You were moving in to the house that was next to the Elder Black with your family. When you arrive you Parents Admittedly went to work leaving you at home moving the stuff into the house. Embry and his friends saw you trying to get the beds inside the house and went and help you out. You and Embry talked the whole time and when everything was in the house you gave him your number.


	2. How he asked you out

**Jacob-** You were at in your car driving to Jacob's house in a hurry. Embry had called you on your phone and said something happen at Jake's house that she had to see. So as you were pulling up to the house you saw the guys standing in his yard with a sign in each of their hands that said: **"(Y/N) will you go one a date with me"** Jacob was in front of them in a tux holding a bear and flowers. You got out of your car after turning it off and made your way to Jacob with an expressionless face. Jacob gave you the Bear and flowers and kissed your right cheek.  
 **''So how about it (Y/N).Will you go on a date with me,"** He said as he look in your eyes holding his breath. You didn't answer just stared at him resulting in him sweating. You looked at the guys behind him and saw some of them looking worried and others were laughing. **"Sure,"** You said after a while of silence from your point. Jacob let out the breath that he was holding a smiled. **Quil-** You were walking into school with Quil sad. Embry and Jacob were no longer talking to the two of you and were know hanging out with Sam and his Cult. Quil saw the sad face on your face and wrapped his muscular arm around your shoulder. **"Why the long face (Y/L/N),"** He said to you but you didn't answer but looked at Jacob, Embry and the rest of Sam's cult. You and Embry were dating for a long time before he joined. " **Oh never mind... hey I have an idea,"** He said suprising the hell out of you and catch you\r ex-Friends and his cult's attention. **"What,"** You said still smiled at you and out of no were kissed you on the lips. " **Go out with me** ,"He said looking behind you with a smirk before paying attention to you. **"AS in a date,'** ' You replied to him blushing as he pulled you into his chest. " **Yes,(Y/L/N) do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight at 7."** " **Sure I would love to,"** You said no longer sad. **Paul-** After you gave your father his lunch you made your way to school at La push High in your car with your sister. As you were getting out of school at 2:30 you saw Paul at your car with a group of guys. You made your way to them with your sister at your heels,who fixing her makeup and hair " **Excuse me, "** You said as you tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention as well as his friends, " **What are you doing near my car."** He turned around with a surprised look on his face but you somehow knew that he was faking it. **"I heard from your dad that you and your sister had just moved into our time."** **"That's right we did but what does this have to do with you and your buds near my car** ," You said with sass in your voice. " **Well, I was wondering if you two wanted a tour of La push,Forks and Settle. And maybe afterwards maybe me and you can go out on a date somewhere this week or today,** "He said with a charming smile on his face. " **How about we go on the date tomorrow so I have enough time to get prepared you can pick me up at 6",** You said after awhile of debating with your self, **"We also would love to take your offer on showing us around."** **Jarod-** After starting school and meeting Jarrod. The two of you hanged out all the time and you had started to develop feelings for him. You were opening your locker when a note fell out of it and onto the ground. You grabbed the note and read what it said in a whisper,"( _ **Y/N) Will you do me the honors and go out with me**_ _."_ You were confused on who wrote the letter because they had forgot to sign the name. You put the note in your pocket and closed your locker making your way to Art class. As you enter the classroom you saw Jarod standing at your desk with a Box of Chocolate and Flowers. You walked up to him with a confused look on your face when he gave them to you. " ** _Hey (Y/N) did you get my note_** , "He said with a smile. She thought about it for a minute noticing that he started to freak out when you didn't give him a direct answer straight away. **_"I would love to go out with you jar pick me up at 8_** ,"You said with a smile on your face. Jarod stop freaking out and walked away but you called his name as he was walking to his group of friends. He turned around slowly with his right eyebrow raised. " ** _Next time you give me a note of a lover letter_** **,"** You said with a from," _ **Make sure you sign your name dum dum."**_ **Embry-** _You and Embry had started hanging out everyday since you moved in. His friends knew that you were crushing on him nut promised that they wouldn't tell him._ _You were at Jacobs house watching TV with him and his friends when Quil suggested that all of you played Truth Or Dare._ _"_ **Ok Embry Truth or Dare** _," Paul said with a smirk on his face._ _"_ **Dare,I"m not some pussy like Quil is** _," Embry said making you laugh._ _"_ **I dare you to describe (Y/N) with one word,"** _Paul said making me blush._ _"_ **Beautiful,"** _Embry said looking at you straight in the eyes,"(_ **Y/N) Truth or Dare** _."_ _"_ _ **Dare," You**_ _said still looking in his eyes_ _"_ **Will you go on a date with me** _," He replied giving you on of his signature smiles.  
"_ **Yes,"** _You said hugging him._ **Sam-** You and Sam where walking on the beach holding hands. It had been a few days since He had broken up with your cousin AND a week since the two of you had been hanging out together behind your families back. But you didn't care because you had growing feelings for him. **"So** ," He started. " **So** ," You copied him. **"I want to show you something** ," He said as he dragged you to a tree in the woods but still on the beach. You just look around and saw nothing interesting to you. **"Read it** "He said dragging you a big tree with words on it. **"(Y/N) Will you go on a date with me** ," You smiled when you saw that it was carved inside of a heart. You turned around to face Sam and nodded you head **Yes** before giving him a hug. 


	3. His nickname

**Paul-**

Asswipe(When you are angry)

Pauly-(When you want something)

Wolfe

 **Sam-**

Alpha(When you want something)

Sammy(When your angry)

Babe or honey

 **Jacob-**

Jake

Jakepoo(When you want something)

Jacob Black(When your Angry)

 **Quil-**

Quilaby(When you want something)

Quily

Scooby doo (When your angry)

 **Embry-**

Em

Ember(When you want something)

Embry Call(When your angry)

 **Jarod-**

Sweetie-(When you want something)

Handsome

Jar-Head(When your Angry)


	4. His name in your phone and yours in his

**Sam-** MY Beautiful (Y/n) **Yours-** My Handsome Sam **Jacob-** Sleeping Beauty **Yours-** Prince Charming **Embry-** My very own star **Yours-** MY own gem **Paul-** My universe **Yours-** My world **Jarod-My Cupcake** **Yours-** My dum one **Quil-** **Yours-**


	5. Who you are related to

**Jacob-Bella swan. She's your sister but you hate that you to share the same blood.**

 **Sam-You are the cousin of Leah and Seth Clearwater. Even though Leah things your the reason Sam and her Broke up Seth is the only one out of the Family that still considers you a sister.**

 **Embry-Your related to Sam is your cousin but only you and you father know this. You have the same father but different mothers. You were created a few years after he left Sam and his Wife.**

 **Paul-Bella swan. She's your cousin on both of your mother sides. You were as close a enemies can get. Bella was always Jealous of you because you get what you want without asking for it.**

 **Jarod-Jacob Black. You had been off to College being 2 years older than Jacob but the same age as your older two sister. You had different moms but the same dad. When Jake's mom died and his sisters left you were the only one that could help out even when your dad lost the feeling in his legs. And the only on other than you'll dad to look up to.**

 **Quil-You are related to Sam but nobody knows it since you don't know who your real father is. All you know is that you have 2 brother in La push. It was all your father told your mother when he left her pregnant with you.**


	6. What he Calls you

Jacob-Babe

Sam-Gorgeous

Embry-Cutie

Paul-Beautiful

Jarod-Princess

Quil-Sweetie


	7. What he kisses you

Jacob-Jacob really likes kissing you on both of you eyes when the two of you are in public. Many people think that it is a very weird thing for him to be doing to you but Jacob like the whole body blush that goes on as he does it.

In private he like to repeatedly kisses you softly on your lips.

Sam-Both in private and in public Sam likes to kiss you all over the scars on your face. Sometimes after he does that he ends up kissing you on the lips

Embry-Em is really shy so he kisses you on the cheek while their are people around but when the two of you are alone e isn't to shy.

Paul-He always kisses you softly on the lips no mater if you in pubic or not

Jarod-He likes to give you kisses on the top of your head

Quil-He loves to kiss you on your neck

You always turn red when he kisses you on your nose


End file.
